The Lost Child
by Fangirlandtheories
Summary: What happens when the team finds a child on one of their missions? Contains: Jake and Ezekiel arguing, general Ezekiel cuteness, and slight Casekiel.


The Lost Child:

 **A/N: Alright! Alright! I get the point! You guys really want me to write this story about Ezekiel and a little kid. Hello? I have a series of one-shots where he literally has a set of twins! All sarcasm aside, I like the idea. Please supply me with more. I love getting reviews and asks from you guys. I'll write whatever you guys ask me to. Thank Sanne (Outruneverything) for a lot of this story because I had serious writer's block.**

 **Disclaimer: TNT they're dynamite. IE: They own all of these people. You guys know how it goes.**

It was a bright, sunny day in Portland. The sound of birds chirping, the wind chime ringing, and the lovely sound of an argument.

"My clippings book, my case." Jake snapped.

"Mate, I'm not trying to take your case. I'm just suggesting that maybe I should help you. Unless you know how to hack into the security system." Ezekiel smirked smugly.

"I don't need to hack the security system I just need to…" Jake cut himself off in realization.

"Ah, you get it now. Say it." Ezekiel chuckled.

"I just need to steal it." Jake sighed.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Ezekiel laughed in a sing song voice.

"I don't. I'm not a bad person. I don't steal." Eve and Cassandra, who were bored,waiting for the argument to end, snapped their heads up. Eve jumped from her chair quickly as she saw the fight escalating. She held a firm hand on Jake's chest while Cassandra took Ezekiel by the collar away from him.

"That was uncalled for. You don't give him enough credit." Eve reprimanded the oldest of her charges.

"Uncalled for? He was trying to take over _**my**_ case." He argued back.

"No he was trying to help with _**our**_ case. You're a member of a team and he is a part of it. Not just any team, mind you. A team that relies on each other to save the world. Without him, we would all be dead. Same goes for you and Cassandra. We need each other." She spoke as he silenced.

Meanwhile Cassandra stood before a pacing Ezekiel.

"I'm a good person." He mocked Jake. "What a pompous asshole. I am good person. I mean… sort of. I guess. Maybe not. Am I a good person?" He asked her, eyes wide.

"I-I don't know." She wanted to try to stay out of their fight. "I mean stealing doesn't exactly make you the best person." She saw Ezekiel stiffen.

"Good. Yeah… I wouldn't want to be considered a good person. That would mean that I'm going soft." He almost whispered, more for himself. "Let's just finish this mission."

"Ezekiel, I didn't mean-" Cassandra started.

"Yeah… no one ever does." He continued to walk away. He returned to the Annex to find Jake and Eve. Jake turned to him.

"Look, Ezekiel…" Jake began but trailed off.

"Don't. I get it. Save us both from the awkward." He rolled his eyes with a mischievous smirk. Jake nodded.

"Well alright. Let's roll." Together the team found their way to a museum where the Amulet of Lost Souls rested. They decided that waiting until the museum closed would be their best bet at retrieving the artifact. Ezekiel did what he did best, he set the camera feed to loop, he snuck in, and he swapped the amulet with a fake. Everything was accounted for. Well almost everything. As he was leaving he noticed a closed basket with a note on top.

 _Whomever it may concern, This is my daughter.I couldn't take care of her properly and didn't know where else to bring her. Please don't try to find me. Take care of her if you can. Her name is Charlotte. I do love her with all of my heart, and that's why I had to leave her. She needed a good life, one I couldn't provide for her. I hope you, and one day, she understands. Thanks._

Ezekiel felt his blood run cold. He opened the box slowly. There swaddled in blankets, was a baby. He contemplated what he should do. He could hear the guards and knew that if they'd caught him, he'd be toast. He also knew that if they found her, they'd send her to the nearest orphanage or foster home. He'd been through that as a child, it wasn't a fun experience and he didn't wish it on anyone. On the other hand, she was a cute little girl. She was more likely to be adopted than a scrawny Korean-Australian kid with kleptomaniac tendencies. As he heard the footsteps draw near, he made his decision.

"What is taking him so long? Shouldn't he be out be now?" Cassandra paced outside of the museum.

"I swear Jones if you stole anything else besides the amulet…" Jake cursed the absence of the thief. Suddenly when he saw the outline of the man carrying something bigger than the necklace he groaned. "Jones! I gave you the look alike amulet so that they wouldn't tell it was missing. They'll notice that you took a… what did you take?"

Ezekiel shushed the man, glancing behind him to see if any of the guards were following him. Cassandra noticed that he had a black eye and a split lip.

"And what happened to you?" Cassandra gushed.

"I got caught. I would have been fine if I had just stolen the amulet, but I'm a humanitarian," He glared at Jake when he snorted. "I had to help Charlotte out too." When he saw the confused looks on their faces, he opened the lid to the basket. Cassandra gasped at the sleeping little girl.

"Ezekiel… an amulet is one thing… but stealing someone else's daughter? If you get caught-" She began.

"Which you will!" Jake interrupted.

"You will be in prison… for life. No bail or anything. You kidnapped a baby… that's not okay." She finished.

"Are you done? Yes? Good. My turn. I didn't kidnap her, read the note." He handed them the note which they read to themselves.

"What are we going to do with her?" Jake smiled down at the infant.

"I figured that we… or I if it's a problem for any of you, could take care of her until I found a proper family for her." Ezekiel looked at them hopefully.

"I mean.. I can only speak for myself when I say that I have no problem with it." Cassandra smiled.

"I can definitely help. I love little kids. I'm sure Baird will be willing to help. There really only is one problem…" Jake told him.

"Jenkins." They said in unison.

When they arrived at the Annex, Colonel Baird couldn't believe her eyes. Ezekiel Jones was holding a baby. Cassandra and Jake laughed as they watched their Guardian, as well as their Caretaker's jaw fall open.

"What is… er… Who is that?" Eve asked.

"This is Charlie. Well Charlotte technically, but I call her Charlie." Ezekiel told her without looking up from the laughing baby. Jenkins scrunched his face up at the young man who was now making faces at the infant.

"Why is… Charlotte here?" He asked seriously.

"Her mom abandoned her and we're going to try to find her a nice family to adopt her." Jake explained, watching the youngest of the team with a playful grin.

"We understand if you don't want her around here, seeing as she would be noisy and all." Cassandra told him, the boys nodded in agreement behind her.

"Don't be absurd. I enjoy children. I always have. We have had one Librarian in the past who had an infant niece that he cared for, so there should be a nursery in the Library. She can stay here." He laughed as he reached for the child. Ezekiel handed her over without any complaint. On his side. As soon as she was in Jenkins' arms she was screaming.

"Shhh. It's alright. I'm not that bad." Jenkins tried to reassure. When the child screamed harder he turned to the others in panic. "Someone take her." He handed her to Cassandra who was smiling sweetly at the little girl. Much to her surprise, Charlie kept crying, possibly louder than before. It went the same way for Jake and Eve. In fact Charlie didn't stop crying until she was in Ezekiel's arms once again. The others looked at the man in disbelief as the girl cooed happily.

"I like babies." He chuckled at Cassandra's pointed glare. "Apparently, they like me too. I'm sure she's just nervous because she doesn't us that well. I'm the one that was holding her from the start, so maybe she got a little used to me." He smiled at the others lightly. "So about that nursery…"

"Yes. Right this way." Jenkins ushered the group to a small room in the middle of the Library. The room was very cute, with pink walls and white glittering butterflies that were charmed to fly across the walls. In the middle of the room was a small black crib. They put Charlotte in the crib and watched as she fell asleep.

"If she wakes up, I'll take her tonight." Cassandra volunteered. "I want her to get used to me too."

"Wake us if you need us." Jake smiled down at the child before leaving with the rest of the group.

A few hours later, a piercing scream filled the air. Jake bolted from his bed and ran toward the the middle of the Library, right towards the nursery. In the room stood Jenkins, Eve, and a very frazzled looking Cassandra who was bouncing the screaming child.

"Here." She thrust Charlotte at him. "Good luck. We've tried everything." Jake tried everything as well, but nothing could calm the wailing infant.

Suddenly, a ray of sunshine burst through the door. The ray being disguised a disheveled Australian boy. He had sleep in his eyes and cat pajama pants on. He said nothing but the team parted as though he was Moses and they were the Red Sea. The second Charlie was in his arms, the crying ceased.

"How the hell- I mean heck- do you do that?" Jake asked quietly.

"My mom was an alcoholic and my dad was in prison for domestic abuse." He began. "And I have three little sisters. I've been doing this since I was six." The others watched in amazement as he walked out of the room to warm a bottle.

It continued this way for a few weeks. The team, led by Ezekiel, searching for a good adopted family during the day. Meanwhile at night, the team tried to console her when she cried, only to fail and having to have the now exhausted Ezekiel take over. Cassandra and Jake had just gotten back from a mission when Jenkins pulled them through the back door.

"You have to be quiet. I just got him to sleep." Jenkins turned his head to the thief who was asleep while sitting at the main table, his face pasted to the book that he rested his face on. "It took my most powerful lavender tea. Lavender is very relaxing and it makes people more tired. He's been going nonstop since yesterday. I couldn't even convince him to eat." Suddenly they heard the dreaded noise. Not Charlie crying, but the sound of a cell phone ringing. Ezekiel's cell phone. The Australian bolted from his slumber in surprise.

"Hello?" He groaned through a haze. He suddenly brightened as he listened. "Really? That's fantastic. All right, I'll call you later. Bye." He hit the end call button and turned sluggishly to the group.

"Charlie officially has parents." He sighed to the others, who smiled at the news.

"That's awesome!" Cassandra laughed.

"Y-yeah. I guess it is. She leaves tonight." Ezekiel told them.

Later that night the new family came and took Charlotte, leaving the team the way it was before the child had entered their lives. Sort of. Ezekiel seemed slightly more reserved. Less talkative, Cassandra noticed.

"Hey. We did the right thing. You especially." She told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck from the back, her head laid against him shoulder.

"I know, it's just odd without her around. I kind of liked being exhausted all the time." He smiled fondly.

"You really are a good person. You know that, right?" She asked him.

"Not really. I'm a thief. In the end I always will be." He told her before walking away. She sighed and wished he could see himself as the man she fell in love with before she too went home for the night.

 **A/N: Not my usual happy ending, huh? I liked it either way. I am soooo sorry that this took me so long to write. Also, I need some ideas for my story 'Pay Raise' so I would really appreciate it if you guys helped me out by reviewing some ideas. I love you all more than Hawkeye (I LOVE HAWKEYE FROM THE AVENGERS! HE'S SO UNDERRATED!) ~FGaT XOXOXO**


End file.
